


Love Hurts Sometimes

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve have been secretly pining for each other.   Danny finally snaps and confesses his love and there's a misunderstanding.   Can the guys find their way to each other or will an unexpected return of someone from Steve's past ruin it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The thing I love the most about fanfiction is being able to change the timelines of the original stories. Freddie's not dead but has been lost for several years. Danny's relationships have been moved up and around a bit. Anyway, I'm super excited that the new season starts in just a few days. I've missed my guys.

It had been a long LONG week and the last, _the very last_ thing Danny wanted to do was go out for drinks.   He was on his third break up since he’d been on this pineapple infested hellhole; his second round with Rachel, the lovely doctor Gabby, and now Amber or Mellissa as it turns out.   He felt like emotionally it was just too much to deal with.   Not too far into Steve’s short stay at Halawa and Rachel’s confession that the baby wasn’t his, he realized he was in love with Steve.        

Steve “ _super freaking ninja I like to blow shit up every day SEAL_ ” McGarrett.   He kept those feelings to himself though because Steve had the lovely Catherine Rollins to keep him company, oh and he was straight.   So Danny put everything he could into his relationships with Gabby and then Amber/Mellissa.   It didn’t work though.   Every night his dreams were plagued with Steven J. McGarrett, the greatest friend and partner he’d ever had.    

Kono cornered him before he could get out of the office.   “We’re going to Tropics tonight.   See you around 7:00.”

“Kono, I…”   He tried to beg off but she wouldn’t listen.

She smiled her devilish smile and patted his shoulder.   “It’s been a rough week brah.   We need to wind down as a team, we’re ohana.”   Danny knew there was no getting out of it so he sighed and nodded.   “Great!   Chin, Steve, Catherine and Kamekona will be there too.”   She hugged him quickly.   “It’s going to be great.”

He had no other chance to respond as she bounced out of the office.   _Great!_  He thought.     _I can’t take another night with the Lt. Commander and the Lt. all over each other._ Sure, he liked Cath, she was a badass and her Naval Intelligence clearance had helped them on more than one occasion.  He just didn’t want to see her and Steve together.   It hurt too much.

He went home, showered, changed and headed to Tropics.   He was walking up the sidewalk and saw Steve on his phone.   When Steve saw him he smiled and put his phone back in his pocket.   “Danno!”   He lumbered over with his stupid ridiculous smile that he only gave Danny, shining bright.   “Didn’t think you’d make it.”      Steve looked around and frowned a little.   “Where’s Amb……uhh I mean Mellissa?”

Danny practically growled and shook his head.   “We broke up Steven.   You know, _after_ her now dead husband tried to kill me.”

Steve’s heart hammered in his chest.   He remembered that all too well, Danny had taken her to Maui and gone off the grid.   Amber’s husband found them somehow, there was a fight and Danny was stabbed.   Amber managed to get him into the Camaro and then proceeded to run over her husband when he tried to attack them again.

“Of course I remember Danny.”   Steve huffed and looked at him like a pouting child.   “Scared the shit out of me.”

Danny laughed a little hysterically and said.   “Imagine how I felt.”

Steve waved his hand.   “Look, just come on in and have a couple of drinks.   It’ll be good for all of us to relax and have a good time.   Being with your ohana is good for you.”

He shook his head and would’ve smiled if he weren’t so fucking tired of everything.   “I…I just…”   He sighed and dry scrubbed his face.   “Look, I thought I could do this but I can’t.   I’ll see you.”

Danny turned to walk away and Steve gently grabbed his arm.   “Hey!   What’s wrong Danno?”   He turned him around.   “Please talk to me.”

He’d swear later that maybe he’d had a drink or two at home before he left, which he didn’t.   “I’m too tired Steve.”   He pulled away.   “I can’t...I just _can’t_...watch this tonight.”   He struggled to say.

And god help Steve because he looked so lost.   “Can’t watch what Danny?   I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t.”   He threw his hands up in the air, laughed a little at himself.   “You Steve.   You and Cath.   I just can’t, _don’t_ have the energy to sit and watch the two of you.   It’s been a hell of a week.   Shit, a hell of a year.   Just not tonight.   Ok?”

Steve was far from ok with this and he definitely DIDN’T understand what was going on.   “I thought you liked Cath.”

“I do.”   He said tiredly.  “I do Steve.”

Steve looked like a lost and confused child as he said.   “What’s the problem then?”

Danny just snapped.   “I’m in love with you, you idiot!”           

Danny would’ve laughed if it hadn’t been so heartbreaking.   Cath managed to walk up right after his declaration and pull Steve into a kiss.

Danny turned and walked away as Steve pulled away from Cath.   “Danny wait!”   His partner and best friend threw up a hand and kept walking.   “Shit!   Shit!   Shit!”

Catherine wanted to kick herself.   “I screwed up didn’t I?”

He wanted to chase his partner down, tell him that he was in love with him too but his body was betraying him.   He was frozen in the moment and adding Cath showing up at the wrong fucking time.   “It uhh…it’s...shit Cath.   He broke up with Amber.”   He paced back and forth.   “He told me he’s in love with me and then you walked up and…”   He waved his hand.

“Go get him!”   She pushed him towards the lot.   “Go Steve!   I’m sorry.   I thought, well you know what we talked about.”   She was trying to be Steve’s cover.   “You can’t let him think it’s one sided.”

Steve nodded and hurried off to Danny’s.   He wasn’t there and now Steve was worried.   He spent a couple of hours driving around trying to find him but no luck.   He resigned to the fact that Danny needed some time so he went home.   He tried all weekend to find Danny and couldn’t.   When he told Chin and Kono they both said they had talked to him.   Steve was hurt by it and tried to understand how Danny must have felt.   

Danny spent the weekend in a hotel, hiding away from the 30 missed calls and 100 or so unanswered texts from Steve.   He called Chin and Kono to let them know he was ok but needed a weekend away.   He confided in the cousins about what happened in front of Tropics.   Rachel let him have Grace on Sunday so he took her up to the North Shore.   

“Howzit haole?”   Came a familiar voice.

Danny looked up to see Kawika, the head of the Kapu.   “I’ve been here five years Kawika, lost the ties and loafers and started learning how to surf.”   He smiled like crazy.   “Maybe you can just call me Danny now?”

Kawika shook his head.   “Na brah.   Besides, haole is like a term of endearment.”   He laughed and then turned as Grace squealed and ran up to them.

“Danno!   Danno you _have_ to come swim!”  She tugged on his hand and he laughed.

“Ok Monkey.”   He stood up and picked his little girl up.   “Gracie can you say hey to my friend Kawika?”

She waved shyly and Kawika held out his hand.   “Aloha keiki.”

“Aloha!”   Grace said a little more like herself, happy and open.   “Will you come with us Kawika?”

“Oh sweetie, he’s a busy guy.”   Danny tried to help him out.

“I would love to keiki if it’s ok with your dad.”   He smiled at Danny as he nodded and put Grace down.   “Race you!”

Grace laughed as she ran towards the water with the head of the Kapu at her heels.   She squealed as they hit the water and Kawika spun her around.   Danny had only ever seen the man playing with his daughter as the head of the protectors of the shores of Hawaii.   He liked the softer side he was seeing, not to mention the man was attractive as hell.   He ran out to the water and joined his baby girl and the head of the Kapu.

Kawika eventually brought out his surf board and for some reason Danny didn’t hesitate to let him show Gracie how to use it.   He hoped it didn’t get back to Steve because he’d been begging for years to teach her.   After a few hours they had lunch at Kamekona’s.       

“Ok Monkey, say thank you and good bye to your new friend.”   Danny winked at Kawika over Grace’s head.

Kawika melted when Grace hugged him and said.   “Mahalo nui loa Kawika.”

“A’ole pilikia keiki.”   He returned her tight hug as he watched Danny.   When he broke away he held out his hand to Danny.   “Aloha Jersey.”

Danny chuckled and pulled Kawika into a hug.   “Aloha.”

Danny drove Grace home and spent a little while getting her settled.   An hour later he pulled into his driveway to find Kawika waiting and he was only slightly surprised.  “Did uhh……did I not thank you properly for showing Gracie how to surf?”

Kawika broke out in a smile as Danny mentioned his daughter.  “Maybe.”   They watched each other, smiling, knowing _why_ he was there without saying it.   “I was thinking if it wouldn’t get me shot by that crazy partner of yours, maybe we could have dinner together.”

Danny laughed and bit his lip as he thought of said partner.   “No worries.   I promise.”

“Great.”   Kawika reached into his truck and pulled out a pizza box.   “Word is you’re pretty serious about your pizza.”   Danny laughed and nodded.   “If I said there is absolutely NO pineapple on it would you share it with me?”

“Absolutely.”   He nodded towards his house.   “I don’t have any Blue Hawaiian’s but I’m pretty sure I have a few Long Boards.”

Kawika laughed and followed him to his door.   “I think I can manage.”

They decided on a movie and settled on Danny’s couch.   He was surprised that the Kapu head didn’t comment on his less than stellar living conditions.   He seemed focused on just him, asking questions about his family and Jersey.   They’d watched two movies, shared a pie, and a six pack.

Kawika stood up and pulled Danny up with him.   Danny normally would’ve hated something like that but Kawika, there was something about him that made him not care.   “Thanks for dinner.”

Kawika smiled and pulled Danny closer.   “Thanks for letting me stay.”        

There was no mistake in where this was going.   Danny wrapped his arms around Kawika’s waist and tilted his head up.   Kawika smiled and leaned in pressing his lips to the Jersey detective’s.   It heated up pretty quickly and their tongues did a sensual dance.   Danny felt light headed when the other man pulled away.   The distance didn’t last long and the men were locked in another passionate kiss.   It didn’t take long for the two to end up naked in Danny’s bed.   It was the best night he’d had in a long long time.

In no way did he forget about Steve.   He loved him and that would never change, he was a Williams after all, they loved hard and for life.   He knew Steve would never feel the same way so all he could do was try to move on and maybe, just _maybe_ the head of the Kapu could help with that.   Being a Williams also made Danny very stubborn.   He returned to work the next morning and avoided any conversation with Steve that wasn’t work related.

A week or so went by with Danny passing on drinks after work with the team even though he knew Cath was gone again.   He, Kawika and Grace spent more and more time together.   Their relationship was brought to the open when he was running late on a day he was supposed to pick up Gracie.   Kawika happily volunteered and said he’d bring her to the office.

Danny was wrapping up when he heard.   “Danno!”

He smiled and walked out into the main office as Steve and the others stepped out of his office.   Steve spoke before Danny.   “Hey Gracie!   How’d you get here?”

He knew Rachel wasn’t a fan of coming to HQ so he was surprised.   She jumped into her dad’s arms as she said.   “Kawika brought me.”

Kawika walked into the office at that moment.   “McGarrett.”   The men shook hands with everyone before he stepped closer to Danny.   “Jersey.”

Danny smiled and wrapped his free arm around Kawika.   “Thanks for helping.   We were running a little behind wrapping up here.”   Kono and Chin looked surprised as Kawika wrapped his arm around Danny.

“Ms. Gracie and I had a little shaved ice before we came, I hope that’s ok.”   Danny nodded at the smile his daughter gave him.   “Great.   We also stopped and picked up a few things for dinner.   I think you promised me your mom’s lasagna.”

Danny laughed and nodded.   “That I did.”   He snapped out of their moment and realized his team, especially Steve was staring.   “Hey!   Can you give me a few minutes?”

Kawika nodded and took Grace.   “Come on keiki.   Let’s see if you can beat me to the car.”

She hugged the others and raced out the door.   Once they were gone Steve said.   “How long has this been going on?”  He couldn’t keep the hurt and anger out of his tone.

Danny wasn’t going to feel guilty about being truly happy for once in his life.   He wasn’t in love with Kawika because his heart belonged to Steve but he had a great time with him.   He wasn’t going to feel bad about that.   “A couple of weeks I guess.”   Chin and Kono were smiling like crazy.   Kawika was well known on the island and was a great man.  It was obvious that Danny was happy and that was all that mattered to them.   “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys.   We’re just you know…”   He waved his hand.      

“No.”   Steve growled.   “We don’t know.   What the hell Danny?”

Chin and Kono stepped in immediately before it turned into a fight.   “We’re happy for you brah.   They hugged him and pushed him to the door.   “Go.   We got McGarrett.”

Danny knew if he stayed there would be a fight so he nodded, thanked them and left.   Kono turned on Steve and smiled a little on the inside when the SEAL paled.   “You have no right to be mad at him.”   She poked him in the chest.   “He confessed his love for you and then you…Cath.   Don’t get me wrong, I like her but Jesus Steve.   He loves you and that just broke him.”

Steve was _not_ going to be the bad guy here.   “I love him too!”   He shouted and the cousins were definitely stunned.  _“I love him too.”_   He sounded so broken this time.   “I was trying to tell him that night.   Cath didn’t know what was going on, she was just helping me keep up the front.   I…I have loved Danny since we met.   I thought he was straight so I kept my feelings to myself not wanting to ruin the best friendship and partnership I have ever had.”

“Oh god.”   Kono felt horrible now.   “Steve, you have to tell him.”

He shook his head as he remembered the smile that graced Danny’s face as he looked at Kawika.   “No. Nope.   I won’t be that guy.   I love Danny enough to let him be happy with Kawika.   He deserves it.”

Chin clapped him on the back.   “Come on brah.   Let’s go get a few drinks.”

Steve let the cousins drag him to Tropics and get him buzzed.   All he could think about was Danny and Kawika.   He meant it, he wanted Danny to be happy and if that came with someone else then so be it.   He could be a good friend and support that.

Steve let a few days pass before he said anything and even then he waited until they were in the car going to a scene.   “You seem happy with Kawika.”

Danny glared and said.   “I am.”

“Good.”   Steve nodded and looked at him.   “I’m really happy for you Danny.”   Danny scoffed and Steve frowned.   “Look, I know you’re not happy with me right now.”   Danny opened his mouth to protest and Steve held up his hand.   “You didn’t give me a chance to say anything that night, the least you can do is let me say something now.”   Danny made like he was zipping his mouth shut.   “Thank you.”   He took a few seconds to get himself together, he wanted to tell Danny that he was in love with him too but clearly he’d lost his chance so instead he said.   “I mean it.   I’m really happy for you.   You…you are the best father I have ever known, the greatest friend and partner I have ever had.  You deserve to be with someone that makes you happy and Kawika is a great guy.   So…”   He shrugged a little.   It hurt like hell to say all of that but he could be the friend Danny needed.

Danny could swear he saw pain, love, and regret as Steve made his speech.   “Thanks.   I uhh…”   He was truly at a loss for words.   “Just…thanks Steve.    It means a lot.”   He even felt a little guilt for how Steve found out.   “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.   It honestly kind of just happened one day and…”   This time he shrugged.

Steve swallowed hard, thinking of the things Danny and Kawika were doing.   “It’s ok D.   You said it yourself. I don’t need to know everything about your life.”   His voice cracked and he was fighting the stinging in his eyes.   “You deserve to have a private life.”

Danny knew Steve wasn’t _trying_ to make him feel guilty but he sure as hell felt it.   “What were you going to say that night?”

Steve could be the guy he said he wouldn’t and spill his guts.   He opened his mouth and Danny’s phone rang, save by the bell indeed.   His resolve was tested two weeks later when the team followed intel from Jenna Kaye on a safe house Wo Fat was supposed to be hiding in.   HPD SWAT joined them and they breached the house.   The front of the house exploded as the battering ram busted the door open.      

Steve and the few SWAT members that were leading the way got rocked by the explosion.  They were using thermal imagery to track him in the house and Kono told Steve that there was movement so Steve went in.   The rest of Five 0 and SWAT kept the house surrounded in case Wo Fat got out.   Steve found Sang Min, an employee of Wo Fat’s, in the house instead.   Steve chased him on foot through the back yard and relayed the news to the team.   Jenna, who was left handcuffed to a cruiser also heard the news and ended up helping by slowing Sang Min down with an HPD cruiser.   Danny came up on the scene in time to keep her from getting shot then pursued Sang on foot into the next yard.          

Danny calls in his location.   “I’m following Sang Min into a house three doors down from the safe house.”

When he enters he finds a dead guy on the kitchen floor.   The rest of the team converges on the house as Sang nearly runs Steve over with a car from the garage.   Chin and Kono meet up with Steve in the driveway and he give them the plate number.   Jenna joins them much to Steve’s surprise since he’d left her handcuffed to a cruiser.   The team is filling her in on who Sang Min is when Danny comes stumbling out of the house.

He’s coughing and collapses as the team turns to see him.   Steve’s heart stops as they all run to him.   “Danny!”   He drops down in front of him.   “Danny, you hit?”

“No.”   He wheezes as he holds his chest.   “But something’s not right.”   His hand is flapping a little before he reaches for his chest.   “I can’t breathe.”

They rip his vest from him and Kono calls for help.   “Calling an ambulance.”

Steve vaguely hears Jenna say something about his pulse as he helps Danny loosen his tie.   “My chest.   I don’t know.”   His wheezing is getting worse and Steve is going into major panic mode.   “I can’t breathe Steve.”

Chin tries to help too but even he’s starting to panic a little.   “Help’s on the way ok?”

Steve is watching his best friend, partner and the man that he loves struggling for breath.   He has no idea what to do.   “Just tell me what happened.”

“Body.   No pulse.”   As he points back to the house.

Jenna and Chin run back to the house and find the man.   She grabs Chin as he runs in.   “Stop.   Stop right there.”

He scans the scene; guy on the floor and a turned over milk carton on the counter near him.   “What is it?”

“I don’t know.”   He can hear the panic in her voice.   “But it might be biological.   We need to get Danny to a hospital right now.”

Steve is sitting with Danny waiting on the medics and he starts to convulse.   He can hear Kono yelling into her phone that an officer is down and they need a rush on an ambulance.   He rides with Danny because there is _no way_ he’d leave him to do this alone.   The rest of the team stays behind to identify the cause. Jenna being CIA has worked with a few biological cases and figures out it’s Sarin.

Steve passes that on to the doctor’s and it saves Danny.   The team meets him at the hospital.   “I know we all want to be here but we need to find where this came from.”   He sends Chin and Kono to the milk distributors and Jenna offers to use her CIA contacts to help.   “Thank you.   You saved Danny’s life.   Call me if you get something.”

Jenna hasn’t felt much like part of the team until right then.   “What are you going to do?”

“I uhh…”   He hitches his thumb over his shoulder.   “I got a little something to take care of.”   Regardless of their relationship his first priority outside of Danny is Grace.    _Gracie._ The little girl that stole his heart the first day he met her.   He’ll call Kawika too but _he_ has to be the one to get Grace, he promised Danny early on.   Twenty minutes later he’s standing outside the Academy of Sacred Hearts as the bell rings.   He’s just hung up with telling Kawika when Grace sees him.

“Hey Gracie!”   He meets her halfway.

“Uncle Steve!”   She jumps into his arms and he hugs her tight.   “Where’s daddy?”   She asks as she pulls away.

That breaks Steve’s heart even more because she almost always calls him Danno.   He knows she’s scared.   “Listen Gracie, Danno’s uhh…Danno’s not feeling the best.   Ok?   So I’m going to take you to the hospital to see him.”

Her scared little voice nearly made him scream.   “Is he going to be ok?”

“Is he going to be ok?”   He tried to sound confident for the doe eyed little girl.   “Let me tell you something about your father.   He may not talk like it but he’s one tough guy.    He’s brave as well.   Can you be brave like Danno?”   He could see she was scared as she nodded, hell _he_ was scared.   “Are you sure?”   She nodded again.   “Ok.   Well, let’s go.   What are you waiting for?”

When they walked into Danny’s room Steve’s heart stopped.   Kawika was sitting beside him, holding his hand.   “Kawika!”   Grace said quietly and ran to the man keeping watch over her Danno.

He scooped her up in a hug.   “Keiki.”

Steve stood for a minute watching them, it was just too much.   “Ok guys.   I’m going to head out.   Take care of Danno ok?   I’ll check on him later.”

Kawika put Grace on the bed beside her father.   “McGarrett.”  He met him in the hall and stopped him.   “You should stay.”

Steve kept his eyes on the door as he shook his head.   “You’re a good man Kawika and you make Danny happy.”   He looked at the Kapu leader.   “That’s all that matters to me.”

“He loves you Navy.   You walkin’ away from that?”   He eyed Steve carefully.

Steve stiffened and stood straight.   “I would _never ever_ walk away from Danny and Grace. Never.   I love them.”

He knew it was a low blow but he had to make the SEAL stay.   “He’s been calling for you.   You need to stay.   I care for Jersey very much but I am not a man that will stand in the way of love.”

Steve had known Kawika for many years and knew he was telling the truth.   He nodded and shook Kawika’s hand before he left.   Steve walked back in and over to the bed.   He took the empty seat, smiling at Grace and taking Danny’s hand in his.   An hour or so passed and Danny started stirring.

“Monkey?   Steve?”   He opened his eyes to find both of them staring at him.   “Hey!”   He said tiredly.

“Daddy.”   Steve let go of his hand so Danny could wrap both arms around his little girl.   “Are you going to be ok?”

“I sure am.”   He loosened his grip and reached for Steve’s hand.

Grace was all smiles as she said.   “You were right Uncle Steve.”

Danny chuckled as he looked over to his partner.   “What exactly is Uncle Steve right about?”

“He said you were tough and brave and that you were going to be ok.”   She told him wide eyed.

Danny blushed and looked to Steve again.   “You said that about me huh?”   Steve nodded.   “Hmm.   Well, he’s a good judge of character so maybe he’s right.”

They didn’t talk about anything until after Rachel took Grace home.   “You don’t have to stay Steve.   They’re going to send me home tomorrow.”

“I know.”   Steve sat on the bed beside Danny.   “I want to stay.”   He looked unsure as he took Danny’s hand again.   “Unless you want me to leave.”   Danny shook his head.   “Ok.   Can I tell you what I wanted to tell you that night at Tropics?”   Danny swallowed hard but nodded again.   “I love you too Danny.   That’s what I wanted to say that night.   I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

“Steve.”   Danny was choked up.

“Look Danny, I know.   You’re with Kawika and…and it’s ok.”   He squeezed Danny’s hand.    “It’s…I’m…glad.   I…I just needed to tell you and I’m sorry.   I almost lost you today and needed you to know how I feel.”

Danny pulled Steve in and kissed him.   “Shut up you big goof.”

Steve was momentarily stunned until Danny kissed him again.   He laughed as he returned the kiss and held Danny close.   Much to the dismay of the nurses Steve spent the night sharing the tiny hospital bed with Danny.   The next morning he was released and Steve drove him home.

Life was going swell for them, they’d been together six months and despite some concerns from the governor their working partnership was stronger than ever.   Danny almost derailed everything when Steve’s friend Freddie Hart came back from the dead.   Literally.   Steve had told Danny about it one night after a call from his old mentor Joe White.   Steve and Freddie had been picked for a mission to pick up Anton Hesse.   The mission went to hell and Steve got out with Hesse but left an injured friend behind.   Steve tried many times to go back for Freddie but he’d been left in Korea.   The politics around that was so extremely fragile that it was terrifying.   Steve kept in regular contact with the people trying to find Freddie.   After three plus years Steve had given up on ever seeing his friend again.   All attempts to find Freddie and bring him home were through back channels and had so far failed miserably.

Everyone was gathered around the tech table one morning going over the newest leads from a case they had been working on for the last couple of weeks.   Chin was in the middle of briefing when a voice said.   “I’m sorry to interrupt but I’m looking for Commander Steve McGarrett.”

Everyone turned towards the voice and Steve stumbled back against the tech table.   “F…Fre…ddie?”

The man that had spoken nodded and smiled a little as he used his cane to take a few steps closer.   “It’s me.”

Danny’s heart stopped and the others looked on in confusion as Steve finally made his way to the stranger. It took a second but they finally embraced each other and neither held back the tears as they held each other tight.   Chin and Kono watched on in confusion as Danny watched on in heart break.   He couldn’t blame Steve for leaving him for Freddie.   He was the first guy Steve had been in love with.   They’d been through not only BUD/S but countless missions together.

Danny’s heart really broke when Freddie kissed Steve and Steve lingered for a long moment before pulling away.   “I want you to meet my new team.”   Steve wiped his eyes and turned.   He started with the cousins.   “This is Chin Ho Kelley and Kono Kalakaua.”   Freddie shook hands with them.   “Guys this is an old friend, Commander Freddie Hart.”   He moved to Danny and put his arm around him.   “Freddie, this is Danny Williams, my partner."

No one would’ve thought it possible for the man to pale anymore.   “Oh god.   I uhh…I’m so sorry.   I wouldn’t have…”   He motioned at Steve.   “…if I had known.”

Danny can only assume he meant he wouldn’t have kissed Steve.   He waved him off and shook hands with him.   “It’s fine and it’s nice to meet you.”   Steve was still wrapped around Danny, he could feel him shaking like crazy.   “Hey babe.”   Danny leaned in and spoke quietly.   “Why don’t you guys go?   We can take care of this.”

Steve turned and wrapped both of his arms around Danny, pulling him close.   He spoke quietly as he said.   “I love you Danny.   I’m yours, you’re mine no matter what.   You know that right?”  Danny’s voice was caught in his throat and all he could do was nod.   Steve didn’t care about their audience, he needed Danny to know that he was Steve’s life now so he kissed him deeply.

Danny was stunned to say the least and he gripped Steve as they kissed.   “Ok.   Ok.”   He said breathlessly as he pushed Steve back.   “You animal.   I get it.   I do.”   He leaned his forehead against Steve’s as he smiled goofily.   “Get out of here.   You got a lot to catch up on.”

“Ok.”   Steve smiled and kissed Danny again.   “I’ll see you at home.”

“Maybe I should stay at my place tonight.   You know, to give you guys more time.”   Danny suggested.

Steve shook his head and said.   “No.   Whatever we have left to say then can be said in front of you.   I want you to come home.”

“Ok.”   Danny smiled and kissed him one last time.   He looked to Freddie.   “It was nice to meet you.”

Freddie shook Danny’s hand again.   “Same here.”

Steve led Freddie to his office so he could grab a few things then they headed out.   Chin and Kono watched Danny until he said.   “Alright.   Let’s get to work.”

Chin was always the quiet one, waited for people to come to him but he could see the stress in Danny’s face.   “You ok brah?”

Danny looked up and nodded once.   “Yep.   The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get our weekend started.”

It took all day to go through the leads and finish enough paperwork for Danny to be happy.   He sent the cousins home early.   He was determined to take as long as possible, to give Steve and Freddie all the time they could need.   At 6:30 his phone beeped with a picture message from Steve.   He was giving Danny a pouty face.  ** _“Why haven’t you come home?”_**

Danny couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped.   Steve was most certainly going to be the death of him.  ** _“Leaving now.”_**

The next message he got was Steve smiling like a fool. ** _“Can’t wait.”_** His phone beeped again and the message read. ** _“Made your favorite for dinner.”_**

Danny felt a little playful in spite of everything so he said. _ **“So you’re going to be laid out naked on our table when I get there?”**_

Steve groaned when he read Danny’s message.   There’s was nothing he’d love more than to do that for him but they had company. ** _“Saving me for dessert.   Hope you’re ready.”_**

This time Danny groaned and had to adjust himself. ** _“Animal.”_**

When he walked into Steve’s house an hour later he found him outside at the grill and Freddie was standing close by.   “Danno!”

Steve met him halfway and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.  Danny choked out.   “Ok koala.   I need to be able to breathe.”

“Koala is better than what you usually call me.”   Steve says as he kisses Danny.

Danny gave in for a second, he wasn’t big on PDA’s and especially not in front of Steve’s ex.   “It’s all meant with love and affection dear.”   He says as he puts a little distance between them.   “Sorry Freddie.   Super SEAL forgets his manners sometimes but I’m sure already know that.”

Freddie nearly spit out his beer at Steve’s attempted look of innocence.   “Yeah.   I’m pretty aware of his control issues.”   He laughed as Steve glared.   “You know it’s true Smooth Dog.”   He never really expected to be with Steve again, knew too many years had passed.   Knew that Steve probably thought he was dead after three years in North Korea.   “I’m glad that you found someone to call you on your shit and that makes you happy.”

Steve leaned into Danny and smiled.   “Thanks man.”

Dinner wasn’t as bad as Danny had thought it would be.   Freddie told stories, non-classified ones, of their days in the SEALS together.   He confessed that if it hadn’t been for Steve tackling him as he tried to ring that wash out bell he would’ve made the worst mistake of his life.       

 “What are you going to do now?”   Steve asked.

Freddie let out a long breath and looked out at the ocean.   “I’m going to see my family, find a job, and live.”   He looked back and Steve and Danny.   “Find someone to be happy with like you did.”

It was obvious that he physically couldn’t be on active duty anymore so regrouping with a SEAL team was out of the question.   Danny left the guys to talk more as he cleaned up from dinner.   He was lost in thought when he heard Steve and Freddie come in.

“Danny, it was really nice to meet you man.”   Danny dried his hands and shook Freddie’s.     

“Nice to meet you too.   You know you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.”   He looked to Steve who nodded in agreement.   “There’s plenty of room here.”

“Thank you but no.   I’m actually staying at Hickam right now.”   He shrugged.   “Still doing the debrief thing you know.”

Steve understood more than anyone.   “Maybe we could get together tomorrow?”

Freddie shook his head.   “I’m flying to the mainland after my last debrief in the morning.”   He walked over to Steve and hugged him tight.   “Take care of your family brother.   I’ll call you soon.”

Steve walked him out to the waiting cab where they hugged again.   “I waited for a long time.”   Steve said quietly.    

Freddie cupped his face and leaned his forehead against his.   “It’s ok.   It’s ok.”   Both let out a shuttering breath.   “The only thing that kept me alive was knowing you made it out.   I knew you would find happiness and love and…and that’s all I could’ve asked for Steve.”

They embraced each other and cried for a moment.   “I will always love you Freddie.”

“I’ll always love you too.”   He kissed Steve’s cheek and stepped back.   “Get back in there and give that man his dessert.   Take care of each other.”

Steve didn’t get a chance to say anything else as his friend climbed into the cab and they drove away.   He stood and watched until the car disappeared then walked back inside.   Danny was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen and Steve could sense his distress.

“Hey.”   He walked over and took Danny by the hips.   “I believe there was some talk about dessert.”   He waggled his eyebrows but frowned when Danny held him back.   “What’s wrong?”

Danny couldn’t really believe he was about to do this.   “I…I would…understand if…if you…”   He looked down at his feet, unable to finish.

Steve knew what was going unsaid.   He cupped Danny’s face and tilted him up so they were eye to eye.        “I love you Danny.   I love _you._ I’m _in love_ with you.   I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together.   So don’t…don’t try to throw away what _we_ have because of my past.   I will always love Freddie.   I’m so glad he’s alive but I’m not going anywhere.”

Danny’s eyes shined with tears at Steve’s pledge.   “All I want is for you to be happy.”

Steve laughed and kissed him deeply.   “I _am_ happy.”  Danny gripped Steve’s hips and pulled him closer.   “How about that dessert now?”  Steve bit at his lip.

Danny growled and slapped Steve’s ass.   “Get upstairs and get naked.”

Steve stole a kiss and ran up the stairs, stripping as he went.   Danny chuckled and locked up the house before he joined his super SEAL.        

He found Steve in the middle of the bed slowly stroking himself.   “You are so fucking beautiful like this.”   Danny was hard the moment Steve grabbed by the hips.   “You like being watched don’t you?”

Steve moaned as he sped up his strokes.   “Only by you Danno.”   He let out a low deep moan.   “Only by you.”   Steve gasped a little as he watched Danny start to undress.   “Fuck Danno.   I _love_ your body.”

Danny and Steve had an extremely healthy sex life.   Sometimes they role played and sometimes it was just plain old vanilla sex.   At least as vanilla as they could get.   “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to scream my name.”

Steve’s back arched off the bed and he cried out as he tugged on himself a little harder.   “Stop teasing me Williams and show me what you’ve got.”

Danny chuckled darkly as he slowly undressed, teasing Steve with each inch of himself that he uncovered. “You are so hot when you come for me.   That pretty little face and how you’re just so _open and trusting.   So so beautiful for me.”_ Danny was naked now and he climbed up the bed, kissing, licking, biting, and sucking on every inch of Steve’s skin he could.   He licked a strip up Steve’s throbbing, leaking cock.  “So beautiful Steve.”   He took his head into his mouth and sucked gently as Steve cried out.   Danny hummed and pulled off of him as he continued his trek up his lover’s body.        

Steve couldn’t take it anymore he grabbed Danny by the forearms and hauled him up into a passionate, dirty kiss.   He cupped the back of Danny’s head with one hand and his ass with the other, grinding their cocks together as they kissed.

“Fuck me Danno.   Please.”   He plunged his tongue back into Danny’s mouth as he continued to rub against him.   “Need you…need you…”   Steve was so breathless it was driving Danny crazy.   “Need you inside me.       Please.”

Danny rolled them over.   “You’re going to ride me Steve.”  He pulled a tube of lube from under a pillow.   “You’re going to ride me until your sweet little as makes me come and fill you up.”

Steve yanked the lube from his hand and squirted some onto his fingers.   “Fuck Danny.”   He raised up on his knees as he reached behind himself and began prepping himself.      

Danny held his hips as he shoved two fingers inside himself and threw his head back.   “Ride those fingers beautiful.   Open yourself up for me.”

Steve braced himself with a hand on Danny’s chest as he fucked himself with his own fingers.   “Love you Danno.   Love kissing you, love feeling you inside me.”

Before Danny even realized it Steve was impaling himself on his cock.   “Fucking Christ Steve!”

“S…sorry.”   Steve gasped as he settled himself across his lover’s hips.   “Sorry Danno.”   He slowly rocked his hips.   “C…couldn’t…couldn’t wait.”   Their eyes locked and Steve keened.   “So full babe.   Feels so so good.”

“Fuck yeah.”   Danny gritted his teeth as he thrust up into Steve’s tight hole.   Both were too on edge for this to last long.   “Yeah babe.   You look so hot riding my cock.   Taking it so deep, you’re going to come so hard for me.”

Steve slammed himself down on Danny as he whimpered.   “Close Danny.   So close.”

Danny flipped them over, draped Steve’s legs over his shoulders and started pounding into the man beneath him.   “Come with me babe.   I’m on the edge.   Steve.   Steve.   Steve.”

Steve met Danny thrust for thrust.   “Fuck me harder Danny.   Oh god.   Oh god.   Yesyesyes!”

As Steve shot over his stomach and chest Danny buried himself deep in his lover and shook as he came.         Steve pulled him down and they kissed until they couldn’t breathe anymore.   Danny fell to the bed beside Steve and let out a happy sigh.   “God that…you…”   He patted around until he found Steve’s hand.   “…were amazing.”

Steve let out a strangled laugh as he rolled over and wrapped an arm around Danny.   “Mmm.   You were pretty amazing too.”   He cuddled close and kissed Danny’s chest.   “Love you Danno.”

Danny hmm’d and kissed Steve’s temple.   “Love you too babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny felt like he was walking on clouds.  He finally had the love of his life and despite the bumps they’d experienced things were great.  Or at least that’s what he thought.  The week after Freddie left Steve got a call late one night after dinner.

“McGarrett.”  Steve didn’t recognize the number so he put on his professional voice.  No one spoke but he could hear breathing.   “Hello?”

“Uh.  Hey Steve.”  He knew that voice anywhere.  “It’s Freddie.”

Danny was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and Steve mouthed _Freddie._ Danny furrowed his brow and Steve shrugged.  “Hey buddy.  What’s going on?”

Freddie was trying his best to keep calm and he knew he shouldn’t call Steve but he didn’t have anyone else on the island.  “I’m…I’m having trouble.”  He said shakily.  “I shouldn’t have called you.  I’m sorry.”

Steve looked to Danny and Danny knew something was wrong so he pointed upstairs.  Steve pecked his cheek as he walked by.  “It’s ok.  I’m here if you need to talk.”  Steve had been the one to leave Freddie behind _and_ he had firsthand knowledge of torture.  He walked out to the lanai and sat in one of the chairs.  “Talk to me.”

“I can’t sleep.  You know…”  He sighed and Steve thought he heard him sit down.  “They gave me sleeping pills but I don’t like the way they make me feel.”

Steve nodded even though he knew Freddie couldn’t see him.  “I’ve had them before.  But you need to sleep, you’ll heal faster that way.”

Freddie sat back on his bed trying to calm down.  “Still have nightmares.  They’re not helping.”

“You need to go back to your therapist Freddie.”  He was sitting forward, elbows propped on his knees.  “No one can understand what you went through.  Not even me but they can give you something else.  Maybe it’s not the right dose.”

“Yeah maybe.”  He sighed and scrubbed his face with his free hand.  “Look, I’m sorry I bothered you.  Tell Danny too.”  He smiled when he remembered dinner at their house.  “He’s good for you Smooth Dog.  I’ve never seen you this happy.”

Steve smiled thinking about the loud mouthed blonde upstairs.  “Yeah.  He’s pretty amazing.  And don’t ever be sorry about calling me.  We’re friends and I know what you’ve been through, call me anytime.”

“Thanks Steve.”  Freddie hung up without saying anything else.

Steve found Danny sitting back against the headboard of their bed reading a file when he walked in.  “Hey babe.  Everything ok?”

He nodded as he walked over and laid down beside him.  “He’s having a hard time.”  Steve wrapped his arm around Danny’s waist and laid his head in his lap.

Danny ran his fingers through Steve’s hair.  “Can’t begin to imagine.”  Steve hugged him tighter and sighed.  “I’m glad he has you to talk to.”

Steve nodded as he cuddled even closer to his lover.  “I’m glad I have you.”

That night was the beginning of many nights of calls.  Danny tried to be understanding until Steve started running off at all hours when Freddie would call.  Then it was missing work and coming home late.  Weeks were passing now and he barely saw him anymore.  He was starting to get frustrated.  After Steve showing up at his place a few times at 3 in the morning drunk Danny had had enough.  He confronted Steve and the super SEAL promised to do better.  

It was the end of school and Grace was going to Vegas for a couple of weeks with her mom and step-Stan.  Danny had managed to secure the night before her trip for dinner.  He’d told Steve a week ahead of time and reminded him every day up until the day of in case he wanted to see her.

“I’ll be there.  I promise.”  Steve said as they were having a rare lunch together the day before.

The next night came but Steve didn’t and Danny didn’t bother to call him.  When Grace asked where he was Danny told as much of the truth as he could.  “He’s with his friend Freddie sweetie.”

Grace looked sad but when Danny told her the toned down version of what had happened to his friend she understood.  “I wish I could have seen him.  I’m going to miss him.”

Danny couldn’t find words to express how he felt.  He was sure now more than ever that he’d lost Steve.  If he couldn’t show up for Grace there was no hope for them.  He tucked his baby girl in and went back to his living room, turning the TV on to some random channel.  He sipped on a Long Board as the images flashed across his screen.  

He heard a key in his door and didn’t bother to pull his gun, he knew the quiet cursing voice anywhere.  Seconds later Steve appeared in his living room.  “Danno!”  He was definitely drunk and Danny was very unimpressed.  “What are you doing here?”  He asked as he practically stumbled into the room.

“It’s my home you schmuck.  What are _you_ doing here?”  Danny responded, unable to keep the hurt and anger out of his voice.

Steve smiled goofily and waved his hand around.  “Went to our place and you weren’t there.  Why weren’t you there?”

Danny stood up and walked around his coffee table.  “Give me one good reason why I should be at _your_ place?”

Steve reached for him and frowned when Danny pulled away.  “Danno, don’t be like this.”

Danny scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  “I don’t give a damn about how much you let me down because I’m used to the people I love doing that.”  Steve stood up straighter, even seemed to sober up a bit.   “But when you let _Grace_ down…”  He shook his head.

Steve looked momentarily confused.  “Shit.  I’m sorry Danny.”  He dry scrubbed his face and shook himself.  “I missed dinner.  I’ll make it up to her tomorrow night.”

_“You can’t you asshole.”_    Danny growled and poked Steve in the chest.   _“She’s leaving for Vegas in the morning.”_

Steve felt panic set in.  “I’m sorry.”  He took a few steps away and said.  “I’ll go talk to her.  I’ll make it up to her.”

Danny grabbed his arm and spun him around.  “It’s three in the fucking morning you idiot.  You will _not_ wake her up.   She will _not_ see you like this.”

Steve looked like Danny had kicked his puppy.  “I’m not drunk Danny, buzzed but I’m not drunk.  I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

“Too late.”  Danny’s blood was boiling.  “She was counting on seeing you before she left.  We had these plans for over a week.”  Danny tried to control his anger but it was too far gone.  “I’m sorry about what happened to your friend.  I really am and I can’t even begin to imagine the hell he went through.  But you made a commitment to us and most importantly that little girl in there.”  He shook his head as everything came to a massive explosion.  “Are you fucking him?”

“No!  And keep your voice down.  Grace could hear you.”  Steve held his hands up at Danny.  “I swear to you that _nothing_ like that is going on Danny.”

Danny wiped his eyes and shook his head.  “I realize I sound like a complete douche bag but I can’t help it.  You’ve been skipping out on work, staying out til all hours and _if_ you come home you’re usually drunk.  You promised you’d do better and you haven’t.  I don’t know what to do.  I know he needs you, he’s your best friend.  You are brothers in arms and you were on that mission with him.”  He sighed heavily and sat down on his sofa.  “But we need you too.  I can’t compete with the bond you two have.  With the things you’ve shared.  Maybe being with him is what you really need.”

Steve dropped to his knees in front of Danny and took his hands.  “I don’t want him Danny.  You have to know that I don’t say I love you to just anyone.”  Danny shrugged.  “Please Danny, don’t do this.”

“I’m not doing anything Steven.  I’m leaving it up to you.”  He smiled sadly, like he knew he already lost him.  “I knew when Freddie came back there was a chance.”  He caressed Steve’s cheek.  “I love you enough to walk away and let you be happy with him if that’s what you want.”

Steve wrapped Danny in a bear hug and buried his face in his neck.  “I want you.  I want and need _us._  I promise.  Ok?”  He pulled back and cupped Danny’s face.  “I’ll prove it.”

Danny sniffed and pulled Steve’s hands off his face.  “You need to get some sleep.”

“Can I please stay here so I can see Grace in the morning?  I want to see her before she leaves.  I’ll even sleep on the sofa.”  He was begging like he thought Danny would say no.

Danny stood up as he nodded.  “You can stay.  I would never keep Grace from you.”

He brought Steve a pillow and some blankets while Steve got himself a bottle of water.  “Thank you.”

Danny just nodded and walked back to his room.  His alarm went off too early as far as he was concerned.  When he padded in to the kitchen he found Grace and Steve making breakfast.

“Danno!”  His daughter beamed her beautiful smile.  “Uncle Steve made it.”

Danny walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.  “I see that.”

Steve looked like a lost puppy as he said.  “Morning Danny.”

Danny raised his mug as he walked over and kissed the top of Grace’s head.  “Morning.”

They finished cooking and sat down at the table together.  “I was telling Gracie how sorry I was that I missed dinner last night.”  Danny nodded as he ate more of his pancakes.  “I’m sorry.  I should have been here.”

Grace could see that something was wrong between the men.  Her Danno had been the happiest she had ever seen him since he started dating Steve.  “Uncle Steve?”  She looked so sad and serious, tears were even forming in her eyes.  “Are…are you going to leave us?”

Steve glared at Danny and he shook his head.  “No!  I would never do that sweetie.”  He caressed her cheek.  “I know I haven’t been around much but that’s going to change.”   

Grace’s lip quivered as she sniffed.  “I heard you and Daddy fighting last night.”

Danny felt like even more of an asshole now.  “I’m sorry Monkey.  That’s my fault.”  He walked over and squatted beside her.  “I was upset but I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Grace buried her face in Danny’s shoulder.  “I don’t want Uncle Steve to leave.  You have to fix it.  You love each other.”

Steve reached over and ran his hand up and down her back.  “It’s going to be ok.  Even when people love each other they fight sometimes.  Uncle Steve hasn’t been keeping his promises to your dad or you.”   

Grace looked up at Steve and he thought he was going to die.  “Do you still love us?”

Steve couldn’t hold back the tears as he slid to his knees beside his little family.  “Oh god Gracie.  Please don’t ever ever think I don’t love you.  I love you and your dad more than anything in this world.”

That seemed to make Grace cheer up a little.  She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.  “I love you Uncle Steve.”

Steve shook as he cried and hugged the little girl that had stolen his heart.  “I love you so much sweetie.”

An hour later Rachel was knocking on Danny’s door.  He knew she could sense there was a problem but didn’t ask.  She handed Danny a piece of paper.  “It’s the address and phone number of the hotel we will be staying at.”

“Thank you.”  Danny and Steve hugged Grace one more time before waving goodbye as she climbed in the town car that would take them to the airport.

When Danny closed the door Steve said.  “Can we spend the day together and talk?”  Danny turned to face him, a look of surprise very evident.  “I meant what I said Danny.  I need to explain why I’ve been MIA.”  Tears streamed down his face and it damn near broke the rest of Danny’s heart.

He cupped Steve’s face and wiped his tears away.  “Please don’t cry babe.  Ok?  I love you and I want this to work.  So yes, we can definitely take the day to talk.”

Danny wrapped him in a hug and Steve melted into him.  “Thank you.”  He croaked as he buried his face in Danny’s neck.  They stood by Danny’s front door holding each other for a while.  “I really need a shower Danno.  Can we please go to my place?”

“Sure.”  Danny nodded as he stepped back.  “Should I bring something?”

Steve took his hand and ran the pad of his thumb over Danny’s knuckles.  “A change or two of clothes, maybe your boardies?”

Danny smiled a little and squeezed Steve’s hand.  “Yeah.  I think that sounds good.”

Danny filled a duffel bag with several changes of clothes and they drove to Steve’s.  It was awkward when they first walked in.  Danny put his bag by the stairs and walked to the kitchen.  Steve followed him seconds later.  “Too early for a beer?”

Danny thought for a second and nodded.  “Maybe later.  I’ll take some water.”  Steve grabbed a couple of bottles and passed Danny one.  “Thank you.”  Steve took a sip and Danny could read the nervousness all over his pretty face.  “What is it babe?”

Steve put his bottle down and took a few steps toward Danny, taking his hand.  “You know we said we’d talk today?”  Danny squeezed his hand and nodded.  “I was thinking, hoping maybe you’d take a bath with me.   I just want to talk, I promise.”

Danny hated seeing the uncertainty on Steve’s face.  He had to know Danny loved him or he would’ve already been gone.  “We can do that.”  He cupped Steve’s face and ran the pad of his thumb across his lips.  “On one condition though.”

“Anything.”  Steve said without hesitation.

Danny kissed him softly.  “Stop worrying about me leaving because it’s not going to happen unless you ask me to.  Ok?”  Steve nodded and tried to relax but Danny knew until they talked he probably wouldn’t.  “Come on."  Danny led Steve upstairs and into his bathroom.  He turned the Jacuzzi tub on and turned to Steve.  “Come on sailor.”  He flapped his hand.  “Off with the clothes.”  He hated the kicked puppy look on Steve’s face.  “Come on.”

He pulled on the hem of Steve’s shirt and the SEAL raised his arms.  “I’m really sorry I let you down Danny.”    Steve looked down as Danny’s hands went to work on his cargos.  “Trying to help Freddie through this has…has brought back my own memories.”  He gasped a little as Danny’s hands slid inside his boxer briefs at this hips and pushed his clothing to the floor.  “I’ve always been able to compartmentalize because that’s what you have to do.  If you fall apart every time you get hurt you put your team in danger.”  Danny didn’t deter Steve as he started undressing him as he continued to talk.  “I’ve had every injury imaginable, broken pretty much every bone in my body.  I never thought about my immortality until you, Gracie, and the team.  I forgot what it was like to have people love me.”

Danny took a moment to turn Steve towards the tub, reminding him of the other reason they were there.  They climbed into the tub and sat at opposite sides facing each other.  “You essentially lost your whole family at one time Steve.  I was just getting to know your dad but I know he loved you and regretted sending you and Mary away.  But now we know why he did it and well as a father I can kind of understand.”  Steve opened his mouth to argue and Danny held up a finger.  “But of course I don’t agree with it.  You were old enough to understand and be treated like a man.  He should’ve talked to you about it.  You both lost someone important and it wasn’t fair to send you away without an explanation.”

Steve smiled a little, Danny was the best father he knew even over his own.  “I hated it more for Mary because she was so young.  I dedicated myself to the Naval Academy and then Annapolis.  Over the years I barely spoke to my father.  You know, birthdays and Christmas.  The last time I saw him was before I went through BUD/S.  I was on leave and we had dinner.  It was so awkward.  I’d been injured on my last mission and Pearl/Hickman was the closest hospital.”  He waved his hand.  “Anyway, he never said a thing about me being hurt.  I…”  He thought about the mission, knew he wasn’t supposed to tell Danny where he’d been.  “My team and I had been rescuing some civilians from a group of pirates that had been on a rampage for weeks.  We finally locked down their location.  Anyway, I was blown off the boat, broke my arm, fractured my ankle and had some pretty bad burns.  My dad didn’t ask what happened, didn’t mention it at all.”

“I’m so sorry babe.”  Danny massaged Steve’s foot that was resting in his lap.  “He probably just didn’t know what to say.”

Steve shrugged.  “Doesn’t matter anymore.”  He looked so lovingly at Danny.  “I don’t want to lose you Danny.   I couldn’t make it without you.”

Danny smiled, knowing how much he’d changed the hard ass SEAL warmed his insides.  “The only deal breaker is if you cheat.  I can’t forgive that.”

“I would never do that to us D.  I have never loved anyone like I love you.”  He moved a little closer but let Danny determine what happened next.  “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner."  He cupped Danny’s face.   “You and Gracie are the most important people in my life.  I let my past get to me.  I should’ve talked to you first.”

Danny turned his head and kissed Steve’s palm.  “We’re talking now and that’s what matters.  I know there are a lot of things you can’t tell me and as much as I give you hard time I don’t really expect you to.”  He moved closer into Steve and pressed their foreheads together.  “Just know that you can talk to me, tell me as much or as little as you want.”

Steve pushed his luck and kissed Danny.  He was surprised when Danny pulled him in and kissed him hungrily.  “Danny.”  Steve said breathlessly as they pulled away what seemed like hours later.  “I’ve missed you.”  It’d been weeks since they’d made love.

Steve climbed into Danny’s lap and kissed him desperately.  Danny held on as best he could and returned the heated kisses.  He’d missed Steve so much it hurt.  “God I love you.”  Between kissing, licking and nipping a trail up Steve’s neck he said.  “I’ve missed you too.”  Steve rocked his hips against him and Danny growled.  “Fuck Steve.”  He took a few deep breaths before saying. “I probably won’t last long babe.”

He could feel Steve’s smile as he nibbled on his shoulder.  “It’s ok Danny.”  He wrapped his hand around both of their throbbing cocks and slowly stroked them.   “Just let go for me.”  He bit Danny’s earlobe as he stroked them faster.  “Fuck Danny!”  His body shuddered as Danny grazed his teeth across one of Steve’s nipples.  “Fuck that feels so good.”  Danny moved to Steve’s other nipple which elicited a cry from the sexy man in his arms.

“Christ!”  Danny groaned.  “Close Steven.  So close.”

Steve sped up his strokes and held Danny closer as they kissed.  “Come on babe.  I’m close to.  Cum with me.”  Three more strokes and both men were covering Steve’s hand.  “Oh god Danny.”

Steve fell into him and held on tight.  Their troubles were far from over but Danny knew this day was a good start.  After the bath they took a nap then grilled an early dinner when they woke.  Steve continued to help Freddie but at reasonable hours.  He even helped him find a great military therapist.  Things were getting back to normal as far as Danny could see.  They caught a big gun running case and it took them almost a month to collect all of the players.  Near the end of it Steve started acting strange and Danny withdrew.

They met at Kamekona’s the day they wrapped the case.  The big man sat down with them.  “Where’s the big boss man?”

Kono and Chin had noticed another change in the two men but had yet to approach either about it.  When Danny didn’t respond Kono said.  “He’s going to meet us.”

Danny continued to eat his lunch and watch the people on the beach.  He was lost in his thoughts when he heard everyone at the table wolf whistle.  He turned around to see Steve, Steven J. McGarrett, walking towards their table in a fucking tux.  James Bond be damned.  He was even more surprised when Steve walked over and knelt in front of him.

“What the hell are you doing?”  He said with utter surprise in his voice.

Steve smiled and took his hand.  “Daniel Edward Williams, I love you.  Since the day we met you’ve made me a better man.”  Everyone, including Danny gasped as Steve pulled out a ring and held it up.  “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Will you marry me?”

For once in his life Danny was speechless.  He looked around, just noticing that Grace was there, waiting for his answer like everyone else.  He looked at Steve who was starting to panic and Danny couldn’t let that happen.  “Yes.”  Steve broke out in a stupid grin as he slid the ring on and everyone cheered.  “You big goof.”  Danny mumbled against Steve’s lips as they kissed.

Grace ran over and tackled both men.  “Can I call you Daddy Steve?”

Steve nearly had a heart attack and looked at Danny like he had no idea what to say until Danny smiled like a fool and nodded.  “Sure Gracie.  If that’s what you want.”

She kissed Steve’s cheek and said.  “Daddy Steve, thank you for making Danno happy.”

Steve took her in a bone crushing hug and she squealed.  “No.  Thank _you_ and your dad for making me happy.   I never thought I’d have a family like this and I’m so honored that you let me be a part of yours.”

Kamekona came back a few seconds later popping a bottle of champagne.  “Dis calls for da good stuff.”

They celebrated until the sun went down then Steve took his family home.  They put Grace to bed and went to their room.  “You’re an animal you know that?”

Steve chuckled as he back Danny against the wall.  “I’m sorry I had you worried again.”  He brought Danny’s hand up in front of them.  “I wanted the perfect ring for you.  I know men don’t usually wear engagement rings but I wanted everyone to know.”

Danny narrowed his eyes and bit back a smile as he teased Steve.  “What did you want everyone to know?”

Steve growled as he kissed Danny.  “I want everyone to know you are mine.  Forever.”

“Damn right I am.”    They laughed as they fumbled to get each other naked.  “Forever.”

Even though it started out frantic they slowed things down as they hit the bed.  They took their time rolling around on their bed, exploring every part of each other.  Steve had Danny flat of his back.  “You’re so sexy Danny.”  He whispered in awe as he caressed his fiancé’s face.  “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Danny leaned up and kissed him.  “We’re both lucky babe.”  He bucked his hips making his rock hard cock brush against Steve’s.  “I need you Steve.”

Steve had already prepped Danny so he slid inside his lover easily.  “My god Danny.”  He buried his face in Danny’s neck as he bottomed out.  “This never ever gets old.”  He kissed his way to Danny’s lips.  “You are so tight.  Jesus.”

“Fuck me Steve.”  He wrapped his legs around his super SEAL and moved in sync with each of his thrusts.

Danny was a writhing, panting mess as Steve took his time moving slowly inside his lover.  It seemed like hours as they moved together.  Steve pulled one of Danny’s legs up onto his shoulder, opening him up more so he could go deeper.  His first slow thrust in he hit Danny’s prostate and Danny cried out.  That was all it took for Steve, slow and sweet were over.  He picked up his pace and thrust deep and fast into Danny.  His loud mouthed lover bit into his shoulder to keep from shouting and waking Grace up.  Steve could no longer hold back.  

“Gonna cum babe.”  He groaned into Danny’s ear.

“Me too.”  Danny gasped and three strokes later they both shook as they climaxed together.

Steve collapsed on Danny as he recovered.  They shared slow sweet kisses before falling asleep wrapped around each other.  Both murmuring _I love you_ as they fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny obviously wasn’t against getting married again.  He’d said yes to Steve after all.  What was really getting to him was all the wedding magazines and planning guides he was finding all over the house.  Danny grumbled and grabbed the latest batch, taking them to the recycle bin. 

“Damn wedding stuff.”  Danny grumbled from his place in the laundry room.

Steve stuck his head in.  “What are you doing Danno?”

Danny flapped his hand around.  “Nothing.”  He tried to move Steve out of the laundry room so he wouldn’t see anything.

Steve looked over his shoulder and frowned.  “You threw the wedding stuff away?”

Danny held up his hands and took a deep breath.  “Steven.”  He let out a long breath.  “My crazy ninja super SEAL.  Dare I say, love of my life.”  Danny picked up a magazine.  “We don’t need these things.”  Now Steve was frowning and Danny felt a little bad.  “We don’t need magazines or planners for our wedding.  I’ve done this once already and none of this…”  He waved his hand around.  “None of this helps.”

Steve’s face fell.  “Yeah.”  He nodded as he gathered up his travel coffee mug and keys.  “You’re right.” 

Danny followed him to the front door and could tell something was wrong.  “Hey babe.”  Steve turned around with the most heartbroken look on his face.  “Steve.  I’m sorry.”

Steve grabbed up the Silverado keys and opened the door.  He didn’t even look at Danny as he said.  “I’ll see you at the office.”

Before Danny could register what was going on Steve was pulling out of the driveway.   “Way to fucking go Williams.”  Danny growled to himself.  He grabbed his own things and took off in the Camaro.  He had to make things right with Steve.

Kono looked from Danny to Steve’s office then back to Danny.  “What’s wrong with Boss man?  He looks like somebody took his favorite gun away.”

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  “That would be my fault.”

After he told Kono what happened she slugged him in the shoulder.  “I never thought I’d say this but you are a complete idiot.”

“What?”  He threw his hands up.  “But it’s true Kono.  I know I let my previous experience screw this up.”  Kono grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his office.  “Hey!  Hands off!”

She slammed the door shut, locked it and pulled the blinds as Steve stood up.  “Daniel Edward Williams!”  Danny froze like any smart man would when Kono Kalakaua called them by their full name.  “Do you have _any idea_ how hard it was for him to pick out that ring?”  She was gesturing much like he would and he was a little proud although he dare not say anything.  “Weeks Danny!  It took him _weeks_ to pick out what he thought was the perfect one.  He’s terrified of this whole thing.  From the moment he met you you’ve been very vocal about _not_ getting married again.  Whether you know it or not you were a complete mess when we all met.  You were angry and bitter, rightly so of course.  I wouldn’t have taken what you went through very well either.”  It hit Danny right then how Steve must have taken his reaction this morning.  “Danny, he loves you and he wants you guys to have the perfect wedding.  He knew you wouldn’t want big and flashy but he wanted to give you perfect.”

Danny sighed as he dropped down on his sofa.  “God I’m such an asshole.”

“Yes you are and I never thought I’d say that to you.”  She stood across the room from him with her arms crossed over her chest. 

He dry scrubbed his face and sighed.  “What do I do now?”

Steve started knocking on Danny’s door.  “Hey!  What’s going on in there?  Danny?  Danny!  Kono, is he still alive?”

She couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head as she opened the door.  “He’s still alive but only because of you, boss man.  Honestly.”  She glared at Danny.  “I don’t know how you live with him.”

Steve walked into Danny’s office looking confused at Danny and Kono as she walked out.  “What’s going on?”

He sighed and sat forward patting the space next to him.  “Can we talk?”

Steve narrowed his eyes at his maybe soon to be husband.  “Is it about this morning?”  Danny nodded and Steve stood up straight, and headed for the door.  “No.”  He shook his head.

“Please Steve.”  He stood up and followed him as he held his hands out in a begging manner.  “Please.  I’m an idiot and I know it.”

Steve certainly didn’t argue with that but he still didn’t want to talk.  “It’s fine Danny.  I need to get back to work.”  Steve stopped at the door and Danny’s heart broke because he heard Steve say.  “You shouldn’t have said yes if you don’t want to get married.” 

“But I do want to get married Steve.”  When Steve walked into his own office Danny threw himself onto his sofa and sighed.  “God damn it.”  He cursed to himself.  “You’ve really done it this time Williams.”

“Talking to yourself again Daniel?”  The one person he really didn’t want to see this morning.

He groaned into his hands.  “Wonderful.  Just wonderful.”

He heard the click of Rachel’s heels as she walked in the office.  “It’s a pleasure to see you as well.  You are obviously having a rough morning so I’ll get to the point.”  All Danny could think was that it would be the first time in a long time she didn’t torture him. 

He looked up and found Rachel smiling.  “Don’t take this the wrong way but what do you want Rachel?”

She laughed and shook her head.  There was a time when his discomfort would have made her happy but they’d gotten past that.  “I came to say congratulations.  Grace has told me the good news.”  He sighed and dry scrubbed his face.  “Or maybe it isn’t good news?”

Danny jumped up defensively and pointed at Rachel.  “You don’t get to do that.  Steve and I _are_ getting married and it is the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”

Rachel was still smiling when she said.  “And believe it or not my congratulations is genuine Daniel.  I know…well, I want you to be happy.  After everything that happened that’s all I truly want.”

Danny sighed heavily, deflating like a balloon.  “Thank you.”

Rachel watched as Danny went around pulling up all of the blinds, not surprised to see Steve watching from his office.  “Is there something wrong with you and the Commander?”

Danny looked over to Steve who was frowning and then turned away quickly.  “Yes and no.”  He leaned against the edge of his desk.  “I did something really stupid this morning.”  Rachel raised an eyebrow for him to continue.  “I’ve been finding wedding stuff all over the place since he proposed.  And honestly it’s a little unnerving.”  He began to gesture and Rachel smiled.  “I mean we don’t need anything big.  I snapped and now he won’t talk to me about it.  I don’t know what to do because now he thinks I don’t want to get married.”

Rachel walked over and squeezed his arm.  “I’m sorry Daniel.  I know that it’s my fault that you’re…feeling this way about marriage.  Steven is a great man and he loves you and Grace very much.  You must do whatever it takes to make him talk to you about it again.”

Danny had an idea of what to do and now it was clearer than ever.  “Thanks Rach.”

He hugged her and walked her out.  When he walked back in he found Chin and Kono in the lounge so he closed the door.  “Ok.  I have an idea.”  The cousin’s looked at him skeptically and he waved his finger around.  “Do not do that.  It’s a great idea.”  They snorted in disbelief but let him continue.  “I’m going to surprise Steve with a wedding.” 

Kono smiled like she’d just gotten her favorite sniper rifle.  “That _is_ a good idea.  What can we do to help?”

Even Chin had to admit that it would be fun to help their friends get married.  “Anything I can do Danny.”

Danny could never tell them how thankful and relieved he was.  “I want to do it tomorrow night.  Our families can’t be here in person so I’m going to see if we can get them all together in their respective locations and do it by video chat.  I need this done now because Steve actually thinks I don’t want to marry him.”

Kono was practically bouncing up and down.  “You get the families together, I’ll get the flowers and food and Chin can get the alcohol and someone to perform the ceremony.”

“Let’s round up as many of our friends as we can from HPD.”  Danny said with a sheepish smile. 

He was interrupted by Steve opening the door.  “What’s going on in here?”

“Nothing!”  All three said and the cousins managed to slip by him but Danny wasn’t so lucky. 

He gently grabbed Danny’s elbow.  “What’s going on Danny?  Is Rachel giving you a hard time?”

Danny smiled at the amazing man before him.  “No babe.  Everything is great.”  He closed the door and stood in front of it.  “Look Steve.  I know you don’t like to talk about your feelings but I do.  So I’m going to.”  Steve took a defensive stance as Danny began.  “I love you.  I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.  There’s _nothing_ in this world that I want more than to marry you.”  Steve was still tense and that Danny could only blame on himself.  “Steve.”  He sighed heavily and pushed off the door, walking over to the man that he loved.  “I’m sorry about how I reacted.  You know how badly my last marriage ended.”

“You think that’s going to happen to us?”  Steve growled, on the defense again.

“No babe.”  Danny pulled Steve’s arms apart so he could wrap his arms around him.  “As a matter of fact I think we’re going to grow very very old together.  We might have to have a one story house because as much abuse as we’ve done to our bodies we’re not going to be able use stairs after a while.”  Steve chuckled and Danny smiled.  “I was just really surprised to see you with all of this stuff and I didn’t handle it very well.  I really am sorry.”

Steve finally wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him.  “Ok.”  They hugged tightly.  “Let’s just not worry about it right now ok?  We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Ok babe.”  Danny rose up on his toes and kissed him.  “I really do love you.”

Steve smiled a little.  “I really love you too Danno.”

The next evening was the soonest everyone could get together.  At lunch he got Chin to distract Steve and ran out to the jeweler where Steve had gotten his ring.  He begged, pleaded and even bribed the guy to size one for Steve in 24 hours.  The only way to pull this all off was to have Steve in a suit when he got home.  Chin and Kono were able to get some aunties and cousins to do the last minute decorating. Kamekona was recruited to make sure the food and alcohol made it in time.  Danny even got the governor involved.  He happily accepted the responsibility of getting Steve home at a certain time.

Steve growled all day when he was told by the governor that he needed to see him at 5 p.m. and to wear something nice.  “What the hell?”  He said as he went through his closest when he was getting ready.  _“Wear something nice he says.”_

“It’s not that bad babe.”  Danny said as he took Steve by the shoulders and moved him out of the way.  “Here.”  He said as he pulled a light blue shirt and a darker blue suit out.  “You’ll look great for whatever he needs you for.”

“Thanks.”  His feelings were still a little hurt by Danny’s reaction but he was trying not to let it show.  “Don’t know what I would do without you.”

He still felt like a complete ass for hurting Steve but he was hoping that this evening’s plans would make up for it.  “I don’t deserve you and I know it but I can’t tell you how happy you make me.”

Steve looked up and the surprise of Danny’s words were evident.  “Danno.”  He wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.  “You make me happier than you could ever imagine.”  He smiled the first real smile Danny had seen in a couple of days.  “I just want you to know that even if you don’t want to, I’m not going anywhere.  I’m in this for life.”

Danny kissed him deeply.  “Me too babe and I do want to.  I promise.”

Steve still felt like Danny was just saying it to appease him.  “Ok.”

They finished getting ready for work and then headed in.  Danny hoped and prayed that Kamekona and the Kelly/Kalakaua clan could pull it all off.  Luckily the day was pretty quiet and they were able to leave at a reasonable time.  The governor told Steve they were going to grab dinner and talk about a few things.  He picked him up at HQ while Danny the others raced to Steve’s.  Rachel dropped Grace off like she promised.  She was so excited that she was running circles around everyone.  Chin and Kono set up the video chats while Danny went upstairs to get ready.  He picked out his gray suit.  He knew it was Steve’s favorite.  Instead of the tie he just went with the vest and of course no shoes. 

 Dinner with the governor was very strange because they didn’t actually get to eat.  Apparently there was a mix up with their reservations and nothing could be done about it.  They pulled up in front of his house thirty minutes later. 

“What the hell?”  Steve growled at all of the cars in his yard.  “Thanks for…”  And he didn’t know how to finish it so he didn’t.  He jumped out of the car and headed for his house. 

He missed the governor taking the path around to the back.  The house was completely dark but he could see fire out on the lanai so he walked out there.  “Danno what the hell…?”  He stopped in his tracks and took in the sight before him.  Their backyard was surrounded by lit torches, half of HPD was there and Danny was standing with the governor, Chin, Kono, and Grace in his favorite suit.  He slowly made his way down the path to Danny.  “What’s going on?”

Danny met him at the first row of chairs and took his hands.  “Babe, I love you.  I screwed up by letting you think even for a second that I didn’t want this.”  He waved his hand around and Steve looked, finally realizing that both of their families were there, at least their smiling faces on tablets.  “So Steven John McGarrett, this…this is our wedding.  Because I don’t want to spend another day not being your husband.”

Steve took Danny into a passionate kiss and everyone cheered.  They were both laughing when Steve pulled away.  “What are we waiting for?”  He took Danny’s hand and they walked over to the alter.  “You were in on this?”  He asked the governor and he nodded.  “Thank you sir.”

“My pleasure Commander and Detective Sergeant.”  He guided Danny and Steve through the ceremony.  Steve was surprised when Danny slipped a band on his finger.  “By the power vested in me by the city of Honolulu I now pronounce you partners for life.  You may kiss your partner.”

They received more cheers and catcalls as they kissed again.  “I cannot believe you did this Danny.”  Steve said as their foreheads pressed together.

“Babe.”  He cupped Steve’s face.  “I was stupid.  I let my past scare me and I almost ruined the best thing in my life since Grace.”

Steve kissed him quiet.  “You and Grace changed me Danny.  I never thought I’d have half of what I’ve had since I met you guys.”  He ran the pad of his thumb over Danny’s lips.  “From this night on we are husbands.”  He smiled like goof.  “I’m yours and you are mine forever.”

“Forever babe.”  He pulled Steve in and they kissed passionately again. 

Chin gently tugged on their elbows.  “Ok you two there will be enough time for that later.  There are a few people on the mainland that want to talk to you.”

They both hugged Chin.  “Thanks buddy.”  Then they walked over to the tablets to talk to their families.  They promised to visit Vegas and Jersey as soon as possible.  The rest of the night was spent celebrating with their island ohana. 

Danny was thankful for Max volunteering to take pictures on such short notice.  His favorite besides a few of him and Steve would be one of Steve and Grace dancing.  That picture would become his screen saver on his phone, laptop and desktop at work. 

They were sent upstairs around midnight while a few stayed outside to clean up.  Steve was so thankful that their room was sound proof.  They managed to make it inside and close the door before they started undressing each other.

“Your ass has been driving me crazy all night in these pants.”  Steve whispered in Danny’s ear as he gently squeezed Danny’s ass.

His husband groaned and pressed himself against him.  “Fuck babe.”  He said breathlessly.  “Why do you think I wore them?”  The next groan he let out was obscene as Steve’s hand slid into his pants and lightly squeezed his hard cock.  “Yeah babe.  God that feels good.”

Steve slowly stroked him as he unbuttoned his vest and shirt.  “Fuck Danny.”  His free hand slowly moved through his chest hair and across his shoulders pushing his shirt and vest off.  “I love your chest.” He reluctantly removed his hand from Danny’s pants and ran them over his chest.  “So beautiful.”  He kissed, licked and nipped every inch as he pulled Danny’s pants and boxers down.  “God and your cock.”  He flicked his tongue over the head and Danny’s knees buckled.  “It looks so pretty for me.  All hard and dusky and leaking.”  He took the head of Danny’s cock into his mouth as he helped him out of his pants.  He hummed as he took him all the way in.

Danny nearly fell over when Steve’s hot mouth engulfed him.  “Fucking hell Steve.”  He gasped as he gripped a handful of Steve’s hair.  “Your mouth….god babe it’s so perfect.”

Steve bobbed up and down a few times, humming as he deep throated Danny.  He pulled off and stood up.  “I want you inside me Danny.”

Danny stripped Steve in record time and guided him over to the bed.  “I’m gonna make you cum so hard babe.”  He gently pushed him down and smiled when Steve spread out for him.  “You are so fucking beautiful.”  He chuckled when Steve blushed.  “I mean it babe.”  Danny climbed onto the bed and lay over him.  “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”  He’d never seen Steve blush so much.  “I love you.”

Steve wrapped himself around Danny.  “I love you too Danny.”  He smiled as he pulled him down for a hot kiss.  “I’m the lucky one.  I get you and Grace.  I couldn’t ask for more.”

Danny kissed his way down Steve’s chest to his twitching erection.  He kissed, bit, and sucked around Steve’s hips before dipping down and taking Steve’s heavy sac into his mouth.  He hummed and Steve cried out as he arched off the bed.  Danny loved how responsive Steve was to his touch and kiss.  He moved up just a little and licked slowly up Steve’s shaft.  Steve writhed and gripped the sheets as Danny swallowed him down.  He moved slowly up and down Steve’s shaft increasing the pressure as he went. 

He could hear Steve chanting.  _“Oh god!  Oh god!  Oh god!”_

There was nothing he loved more than making Steve speechless.  He slowly pulled off of him and patted his hip.  “Turn over babe.”

It took a minute for him to catch his breath but then he did as he was asked.   Danny moved up beside him and lay half on top of him.  “God!  I love you so much Steve.”  He kissed his neck and shoulders as his hand ran up and down Steve’s back slowly.  He stopped at his ass and gently kneaded it.  “You have no idea how crazy you drive me.”  He moved over so he was completely on top of him and kissed him as he rubbed his hard cock between Steve’s beautiful ass cheeks. 

Both men groaned at the sensation.  Danny was enjoying the feeling too much to move but he had other plans for Steve.  He made a slow trek down Steve’s back with his mouth.  By the time he reached Steve’s ass he was a writhing moaning mess.  Danny gently bit then kissed each cheek before he spread them and flicked his tongue across Steve’s hole.  Steve screamed in pleasure and tried to buck up off the bed but Danny held him down. 

Danny took his time pleasing Steve with his tongue then his fingers.  “Please Danny!  Oh god!”  Steve pushed up to meet him.  “Please!  I fucking need you right now.”

Danny could no longer deny him.  “On your side babe.”  Danny whispered into Steve’s ear.

Steve rolled over and his back was against Danny’s chest.  Danny held him against him with the arm that was under Steve.  He covered his cock in lube then nudged Steve’s legs apart.  “Open up for me babe.”

Steve did as he was asked and groaned when Danny finally entered him.  “Oh fuck Danny.”  He pushed back against him and put his hands over Danny’s that were on his chest.  “Please Danny.  I need you to move.”

Danny kissed and sucked on Steve’s neck as he held him and thrust into him.  “Yeah babe.  You feel so good.”  He thrust in and out of his husband.  He knew neither would last long but he was going to enjoy every single moment of it.   “Love you babe.  So tight.  You take my cock so well babe.  Do you like it?”

“Oh Danny!” Steve met every one of Danny’s thrusts.  “You fucking fill me up babe.”  He leaned back searching for Danny’s lips and moaned when his husband slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Danny was close and he knew Steve was barely hanging on.  He slid his hand down and started stroking Steve as he thrust harder and faster into his lover.  It only took a few more strokes before they were climaxing together.  They lay quietly for a while just enjoying the moment.

Steve finally turned in Danny’s arms and kissed him softly.  “That was amazing.”

Danny smiled and kissed Steve languidly.  “Most definitely was.”  They shared lazy kisses for a while before Danny pulled back.  “I’ll be right back babe.”  Danny slid out of bed to go to the bathroom for a washcloth to clean both of them up with.  They started to drift off to sleep in a tangle of arms and legs.

Danny murmured against Steve’s.  “Want to change my name babe.  Want to be Danny Williams-McGarrett.”

Steve hummed in approval.  “Both of us.  Williams-McGarrett’s.”  He nuzzled and then kissed Danny’s cheek.  “Really like the sound of that Danno.”

The next day before work they went to City Hall to file their name change and marriage license.  Melanie, the clerk, was someone they knew from previous trips there for work.   She looked at the paperwork then looked up at them with a confused look.  “I thought you guys were already married.”

Danny and Steve laughed because it definitely was not the first time they’d heard that.


End file.
